1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a disc for a centrifugal feeder which includes a member disposed around an outer peripheral surface thereof for spanning a gap formed between the disc and an interior surface of a bowl used for receiving objects to be delivered to a rim mounted adjacent to an upper surface of the bowl by means of the rotating disc which is mounted in an incline position within the bowl.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, centrifugal feeders have been constructed wherein a bowl member is provided for receiving objects to be feed therefrom. An inclined disc is disposed within the bowl for delivering objects from a lower portion of the bowl upwardly to a rim mounted adjacent to an upper surface of the bowl. A gap is necessary between the disc and an interior surface of the bowl due to the fact that the disc and the bowl normally rotate at different speeds. In addition, the disc and the bowl rotate in different planes. Further, the bowl and the disc are usually constructed of dissimilar material. In view of the dissimilar materials, a gap must exist between the bowl and the disc at all times to permit expansion and contraction during temperature variations.
Normally, if the object to be supplied by the centrifugal feeder is a large object, the gap between the disc and the interior surface of the bowl does not present a problem. However, a problem does exist if the object to be supplied by the centrifugal feeder is an extremely small object or a thin object which has a tendency to fall or lodge within the gap.